


О, заткнись...

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо ненавидит три вещи: жару, дурацкие идеи и вопрос, как у него дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О, заткнись...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Когда температура в тени едва падает ниже тридцатника, последнее, что хочется делать, – это шевелиться. Мысли о перспективе провести целый день на площадке в духоте зала или нарезая круги по территории лагеря отзываются в виске глухой ноющей болью. Куроо не хочется даже дышать: воздух густой, горячий, пронизанный солнцем насквозь. Он вязнет на языке и застревает в горле; вместо чётких команд изо рта то и дело вырываются лающие хрипы.

Куроо ненавидит жару.

Куроо ненавидит Бокуто. За постоянное ощущение присутствия, за все дружеские тычки и то, как выглядят верхние позвонки над растянутым воротом футболки. За чрезмерно бодрую подпрыгивающую походку, когда улыбчивый сукин сын то и дело дефилирует мимо, словно невзначай интересуясь, как у него дела.

Дела у него за-ши-бись.

Именно это Куроо повторяет себе, когда пот заливает глаза, из-за чего он на долю секунды запаздывает с прыжком, упуская мяч.

И когда команда дружно виснет на взявшем последнее очко Бокуто, Куроо передёргивает от отвращения, будто виснут на нём – до того отчётливо представляются касания чужих разгорячённых игрой тел. 

И когда уже ему на плечо закидывает руку сам Бокуто, Куроо тоже повторяет про себя, что дела у него просто отлично. От Бокуто остро пахнет потом и веет жаром, сердиться на него невозможно, а пытаться отпихнуть, пока не наиграется, бесполезно. Куроо чувствует притуплённые отголоски раздражения – не из-за Бокуто, из-за себя самого. Он прикрывает глаза и ждёт объявления следующей игры Шинзен-Фукуродани. Чувствует хлопок по плечу. Чёртова сова уходит, а ему предстоит штрафная пробежка вокруг корпусов.

Футболка липнет к коже в местах, где лежала рука Бокуто. И немного ноют суставы пальцев.

На улице Некома встречает слившую свой матч Карасуно; обе команды, не сговариваясь, бегут вместе. Куроо по привычке отмечает, как к Кенме прибивается десятый, а следом и девятый номер Карасуно. Ещё через минуту над ними уже возвышается белобрысая макушка Льва. Куроо бы заулыбался, если бы необходимость двигаться и держать глаза открытыми не требовала стольких усилий. Впрочем, такая ли необходимость?

Он обгоняет всю группу и несколько секунд бежит по прямой с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя почти удовольствие от того, как разгоняется кровь, ненадолго вытесняя муторную усталость. За закрытыми веками – картинки мяча, ухмылок, мелькающих в замахах ладоней.

– Неважно выглядишь, – раздаётся рядом, и Куроо всё-таки находит силы скривить губы в слабой пародии на улыбку.

– Тактический ход или обман зрения, выбирай сам.

Савамура на его болтовню не ведётся – никогда не ведётся, а жаль. Мог бы и подыграть.

– Только если цель этого тактического хода – побудить соперников добить вас из жалости. У нас сейчас игра.

После тени здания следующий участок пролегает на солнце, и слова снова сохнут на губах, не успев сорваться. Куроо прикрывает глаза в знак того, что помнит.

Какое-то время они бегут в тишине, сберегая дыхание, пока Куроо не замечает, что стал отставать. Когда они снова равняются, Савамура быстро оглядывается и задаёт вопрос, которого Куроо от него совсем не ждёт:

– У вас с капитаном Фукуродани всё нормально? Мы закончили раньше, я немного понаблюдал за игрой – больше всего ошибок на его съёмах, на тебя не похоже. И после дёргался...

Куроо поворачивает голову так резко, что на секунду сам пугается – не сломает ли шею. Савамура мгновенно сдаёт чуть в сторону и добавляет:

– Извини, это не моё дело, просто подумал...

Заяви ему подобное Бокуто, Куроо немедля ответил бы первым пришедшим в голову «Не умеешь – не берись» или «И как тебе это новое ощущение?», но сейчас его душит смех: с такими друзьями никакие враги не нужны. Всё-таки они с Савамурой слишком хорошо читают друг друга. Так уж сложилось.

– В игре бы применял свою наблюдательность, – хмыкает он, отмахиваясь. – Не бери в голову, просто дурею от жары.

– С игрой порядок, – бессовестно копирует ухмылку Савамура, – но как скажешь.

По возвращении Некома разделывает Карасуно со счётом двадцать пять против семнадцати. Пальцы после игры горят огнём, не спасает даже обмотка, но восемь мячей Куроо забивает лично.

После объявления счёта все разбегаются почти мгновенно – время обеда, молодые растущие организмы, как же. А у Куроо тошнотворный комок подкатывает к горлу от одной только перспективы пропихнуть в себя что-то сытное и горячее. Мысль о холодном душе выглядит куда более привлекательной.

Вид пустующей раздевалки непривычен, каждый шорох кажется слишком резким, слишком громким. Куроо отмечает это, как привык отмечать незначительные на первый взгляд мелочи, но лишь краем сознания – фиксируя и тут же отбрасывая за ненужностью. Раздевается быстро – в несколько движений, шлёпает босыми ногами по кафелю и не сдерживает довольного стона, когда благословенная прохлада мощными струями обрушивается на плечи и спину.

Облегчение настолько сильное, что на несколько минут он выпадает из реальности, не слыша ничего, кроме шума воды и собственного дыхания.

Обхватившие плечи и живот руки становятся полной неожиданностью; Куроо вздрагивает и бьёт локтем назад – чисто рефлекторно.

– С-с-с... сволочь, – придушенно хрипят сзади, – ты чего?

Куроо оборачивается через плечо – ничто в мире не заставит его сейчас выйти из-под воды, – пряча кольнувшее чувство вины за нарочитым недовольством:

– А сколько я просил не подкрадываться?

Бокуто потирает ушибленный бок, громко сопит, но пострадавшим не выглядит, вопреки явным стараниям. Через мгновение он снова прижимается со спины, кладёт на плечо подбородок.

– Это я тебя просил не подкрадываться, вечно ты стрелки переводишь.

Куроо неразборчиво мычит. Бокуто горячий и твёрдый и, даже не опираясь в полную силу, давит на плечи тяжестью. Но сейчас эта тяжесть приятная. От контраста прохладной воды и живого тепла накатывает слабость и почти сонное, ленивое оцепенение. Бокуто шарит рукой по его животу, не предпринимая попыток потрогать ниже, и Куроо не находит в себе сил даже спросить, запер ли тот дверь или с чего вообще сунулся следом. Уж у кого, а у Бокуто точно проблем с аппетитом нет.

– Ты так быстро слинял, – бормочет Бокуто, будто прочитав его мысли; трётся носом о шею. – И вообще странно ведёшь себя с утра. Всё в порядке?

Всё зашибись.

Вместо ответа Куроо запрокидывает руку, гладит кончиками пальцев волоски на затылке и влажную кожу. Бокуто смыкает губы, но оставить засос не рискует, а затем всё-таки накрывает ладонью пах.

– Хочешь сейчас?

– А то если нет – ты развернёшься и выйдешь?

Куроо, не дожидаясь ответа, сам оборачивается в кольце рук, тянет к себе и сцеловывает с губ невозможно самодовольную ухмылку.

– Вот уж нет, – выговаривает в промежутках Бокуто, – вообще-то... вообще-то у меня на тебя были планы... сегодня... эй... подожди... да послушай...

Он в конце концов прекращает попытки сказать что-то связное, смеётся и, увернувшись от ещё одного поцелуя, подхватывает Куроо на руки и притискивает к стене. Куроо щурится, смаргивая с ресниц капли воды, скрещивает ноги за спиной Бокуто, а руки – за шеей. Любуется. Блеском в глазах, и испещрённой дорожками воды кожей, и проступившими под ней мышцами.

– Чёрт, вода ледяная...

Куроо тянет за прядь волос, не позволяя отвлечься.

– Не ледяная, а нормальная. И в твоих интересах поставить меня на место.

Бокуто, к немалому удивлению, слушается...

– Ага. Смотри...

...и жестом фокусника вскидывает кулак: на безымянном пальце на манер кольца держится предмет, больше всего смахивающий на странное силиконовое яйцо.

Куроо открывает рот, молчит, закрывает, а потом роняет лицо в ладони.

Его трясёт – то ли от нервного смеха, то ли от сухих рыданий, то ли от прокатившейся под кожей ошпаривающей волны.

– С ума сошёл... – словно со стороны слышит он собственный осипший голос. Куроо прочищает горло, убирает руки от лица и сдвигает брови. – Бокуто, нет.

На подвижном гримасничающем лице мимической пантомимой отображается «Бокуто, да». Капслоком.

Бокуто не спорит, вообще ничего не говорит – только ухмыляется ещё шире, опускается на колени и берёт в рот – сразу целиком, не церемонясь, начиная быстро работать языком. А когда у Куроо полностью встаёт, демонстративно высовывает язык и широко облизывает от основания до головки.

В моменты, подобные этому, Куроо действительно его ненавидит.

Он зарывается рукой в спутанные от геля и воды волосы, толкается глубже, и одновременно Бокуто толкается в него пальцами, а из горла Куроо вырывается всхлип. Колени подрагивают, ноги слабеют.

Видимо, в какой-то момент Бокуто дотягивается до крана, потому что и вода, и воздух теплеют, лицо у Куроо горит, а губы кажутся солёными. Он облизывает их, глядя Бокуто в глаза; гладит, царапает, рисует пальцами хаотичные рисунки на тыльной стороне его шеи и шепчет, не разбирая собственных слов.

А потом Бокуто убирает пальцы, медленно – миллиметр за миллиметром – ввинчивает игрушку внутрь, сжимает головку губами, и Куроо кончает, закусывая собственную ладонь.

Первые его слова после:

– Знать не хочу, где ты её прятал.

Бокуто фыркает и поднимается на ноги.

– Да в руке всё это время держал, я же говорю – ты с утра рассеянный.

Он выглядит ещё более самодовольным, чем раньше, если такое вообще возможно; ни пунцовые губы, ни яркие пятна румянца его самомнению не помеха. Куроо наклоняется и благодарно лижет в подбородок, чувствуя на языке собственный терпкий привкус. Проводит раскрытой ладонью по чужому животу и обмякшему члену, смывая остатки семени.

Ох, не завидует он тому, кто сейчас окажется от Бокуто по ту сторону сетки.

Бокуто быстро целует его в губы, прикусывает нижнюю и невнятно мурлычет:

– Я с такой с утра хожу.

Куроо снова вываливается в какую-то другую плоскость вселенной, а когда мозг перезагружается – закрывает глаза и приказывает себе успокоиться. Собраться.

Выдыхает, заводит руку за спину Бокуто, трогает упругое кольцо стопора между ягодиц и думает, что если переживёт этот день, то выебет его до звёзд под веками.

– Хочешь, чтобы и я с ней до вечера по площадке скакал? – вопрос звучит хрипло и самому Куроо кажется риторическим. Догадывался же с самого начала. – У нас ещё несколько игр.

– Эй, я тебя сделал, а ведь я...

– Да-да, с самого утра, я услышал и проникся, – Куроо вздыхает, с трудом заставляя себя убрать руки и не думать о желании забить на всё и проторчать здесь с Бокуто, пока их не хватятся. – Ты прав, вряд ли кто-то заметит, если я стану играть ещё хуже...

– Чувак, невозможно играть ещё хуже, – ржёт Бокуто, за что тут же огребает по коленке. – Ауч!

Куроо напоследок ещё раз оглаживает ладонью крепкую задницу – просто не может удержаться – и сбегает прежде, чем Бокуто опомнится. Тот за ним не спешит, и Куроо предпочитает не думать, чем он наедине с собой занимается.

Укушенная ладонь неприятно ноет.

Одеваясь, Куроо то и дело замирает, чтобы прислушаться к ощущениям, но игрушка не вызывает существенного дискомфорта, только чувство непривычной тяжести и заполненности. Похоже, играть он действительно сможет. Главное, держаться от кое-кого подальше, потому что игры со стояком точно нет в его планах.

Оказывается, он отсутствовал не так уж долго; часть команды всё ещё зависает в столовой, Кенма в том числе. Куроо пробирается между столами к нему, стараясь не делать лишних движений и в то же время не привлекать внимания. Стул душераздирающе скрежещет ножками; Кенма, не отрываясь от приставки, двигает по столу апельсин и чашку.

Куроо пихает Кенму плечом – «Ты лучший». Кенма пожимает в ответ своим – «Угу», или «Не хочу, чтобы ты умер от обезвоживания», или «Хватит говорить и делать глупости».

В чашке чай с молоком – остывший, но оно и к лучшему.

Куроо феноменально везёт. Вернувшееся после пары сетов ощущение влажной липкости с лихвой перекрывает гуляющие по телу слабые отголоски возбуждения. Куроо старается думать о мяче, а не о щекотно скользящих по спине и за поясницу каплях пота и принципиально не смотрит на половину спортзала, где играют Фукуродани и голос Акааши то и дело призывает капитана не отвлекаться.

Подвох вскрывается, когда во время следующей игры Некомата сажает его на скамейку.

Куроо, расслабившись, практически падает на неё и тут же вскидывается, когда позабытая игрушка удачно – или совсем нет – смещается, да так, что искры из глаз сыплются веером.

– Чёрт возьми, – выдыхает Куроо и инстинктивно хватается за живот, – я на это не подписывался.

Некомата обеспокоенно хмурится в его сторону.

– Всё в порядке, Куроо-кун?

Куроо, признаться, уже не уверен, что в данный момент ненавидит больше – мерзкую погоду или этот дурацкий вопрос. Или придурка с гениальными идеями и чуткими большими ладонями, которые он бы сейчас с огромным энтузиазмом предпочёл ощутить на собственном члене... нет, зря он об этом.

– В полном, – улыбается Куроо, пытаясь сесть так, чтобы... чтобы... чёрт.

Прокатившееся по телу возбуждение и не думает затухать, короткими вспышками покалывает внизу живота и тянет между ягодиц. Над губой проступает пот, Куроо слизывает его и пытается подумать о чём-нибудь отвратительном. Препарированные лягушки. Волшебно-радужные пони. Ямамото в женском нижнем белье, фу, нет, он не настолько отчаялся.

Слабо, но помогает. Хотя и не спасает от внимательных взглядов Некоматы.

– Жарко сегодня, – говорит старик, вроде как ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но Куроо сидит к нему ближе всех и невольно отзывается:

– Есть немного.

– Пока не занят, сходил бы ты в медпункт, Куроо-кун, проверил, на месте ли дежурный – вдруг кому-то из ребят плохо станет. Перегрев – дело не шуточное.

Уши начинает печь ещё до того, как Некомата заканчивает последнюю фразу. Куроо кивает, не доверяя голосу, подхватывает бутылку с водой, полотенце и на деревянных ногах идёт к выходу, думая о чёртовых пони и не реагируя на оклики команды.

Ни в какой медпункт он, разумеется, не сворачивает. Выйдя на дорогу к общежитию, срывается на бег, игнорируя острые, почти болезненные всполохи удовольствия и с каждым шагом всё больше мешающий стояк.

Бокуто нагоняет его на пороге комнаты – их общей, благословите боги Шинзен с каморками два на три. Внутрь они буквально вваливаются, тут же путаясь в ногах и с грохотом падая на пол.

Куроо шипит, потирая отбитый затылок, пока Бокуто одновременно ругается на жёсткий пол, пытается вывернуться из мокрой футболки и облапать Куроо за всё, что попадается под руку. Куроо ловит его за шею, упирается лбом в лоб и удерживает взгляд, заставляя замереть и выдохнуть.

– Ты – пиздец, – говорит он со значением, и Бокуто весомо кивает, будто понимает всё невысказанное и накипевшее.

Может, действительно понимает. Может быть. Неспроста же они по жизни на одной волне?

Друг к другу тянутся одновременно, поцелуй получается влажным, ленивым; заводит так, что всё внутри поджимается. Бокуто нетерпеливо стонет и втирается пахом в пах, Куроо всего выгибает от удовольствия, да так, что он снова бьётся многострадальным затылком об пол.

– Не, так не пойдёт... – Бокуто подкладывает руку ему под голову, ерошит волосы и через мгновение уже оказывается на ногах, а ещё через пару – раскатывает футоны.

Куроо не требуется специальное приглашение. Не проходит и минуты, как они избавляются от шмоток в четыре руки, успевают несколько раз перекатиться от стены к стене и сменить позиции, пока Куроо не оказывается сверху, прикусывает влажный загривок и вклинивает колено между ног. Член Бокуто пульсирует у него в ладони, пачкая пальцы смазкой. Второй рукой Куроо гладит вытянутую шею, очерчивает выпирающий кадык, трогает пальцами приоткрытые губы. Бокуто смеётся, обжигая кожу дыханием, а потом забирает их в рот, облизывает с жадностью и старанием, больно прикусывает костяшки. После Куроо с таким же старанием трёт красную, блестящую от слюны и смазки дырку, просовывает пальцы под стопор и диву даётся, как при всех этих манипуляциях у Бокуто остаются силы трепать языком...

– ...чувак, знал бы, что тебя так будет плющить, давно бы предложил. Знаешь, я хотел, но не знал, как ты отнесёшься, а тут подумал – один раз живём! В худшем случае отшил бы, но ты же в курсе, ты мне и без всех этих игрушек нравишься... ох, сделай вот так ещё раз.

Куроо утыкается лбом в мокрую от пота спину и не может перестать лыбиться как сумасшедший. Раньше он думал, что сможет своевременно сдерживать этот ураган, а когда осознал, что это у него в компании Бокуто срывает крышу, дёргаться было уже как-то поздно – оставалось расслабиться и наслаждаться.

Он и наслаждается – каждый день и каждую минуту, что удаётся провести вместе.

Но если промедлит ещё хоть немного – сгорит. Поэтому он тянется к кольцу-стопору, пробка идёт туго, но всё-таки поддаётся, зато сам Куроо проскальзывает легко, вжимается грудью в спину, вслушиваясь в сдвоенное сердцебиение. Его снова трясёт – от мучительного, тянущего удовольствия, дёргающего мышцы всякий раз, как игрушка в заднице давит на чувствительные стенки, и от не менее острого – из-за тисков, в которых сжимает его Бокуто.

Бокуто с явным намёком подаётся назад, и Куроо выпрямляется, кладёт руки ему на бока и двигается, смотрит: на рельеф спинных мускулов, то и дело перекатывающихся под взмокшей кожей; на округлые поджарые ягодицы; на бёдра, не скрытые манжетами, где кожа на пару тонов светлее.

Весь жар, впитавшийся в тело за день, сворачивается тугим узлом, раскаляется добела, а затем рассыпается искрами – как он и представлял.

Отдышаться едва удаётся; комната переворачивается резко и неожиданно. Куроо без единой мысли в голове пялится в потолок, а когда в поле зрения появляется раскрасневшееся, требовательное лицо – вылизывает услужливо подставленный рот, пока Бокуто ритмично и глубоко трахает его пальцами. Куроо понимает, что не заметил, как тот вытащил игрушку, но его это не слишком волнует. Вообще не волнует.

– Полегче, – звучит совсем тихо, но Бокуто слышит, убирает пальцы и медленно, осторожно проталкивает головку, выдыхает: 

– Ты меня с ума сводишь.

Дневная жара не пробирается в комнаты, но духота остаётся; Куроо опять задыхается.

Бокуто движется в нём мелкими, короткими толчками, кончает внутрь и потом ещё долго лежит сверху, ластясь и расточая сытое удовлетворение. Куроо вдыхает тяжёлую смесь запахов и снова мечтает о душе, но лишь дотягивается до брошенных полотенца с водой, трогает себя между ног и недовольно морщится:

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Бокуто удивленно вскидывает брови и, недолго думая, чмокает в нос.

– Люблю тебя.

– Эгоист.

– Обожаю.

– Не подлизывайся.

– Жить без тебя не могу.

– О, заткнись...

 

_© 19/02/16_


End file.
